


And A Whore's Treasure

by LoathsomeSinner



Series: Desta [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Penetration, FTM, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoathsomeSinner/pseuds/LoathsomeSinner
Summary: A budding new love





	And A Whore's Treasure

The past few months had been good to Desta. He'd lived in comfort, _luxury_ , even. Something he'd never thought he'd have, living as a whore. Even if the sex had been bad, he would have put up with it just for that. The fact that the sex was _amazing_ was one hell of a bonus.

Even still, he was glad that the King (he still couldn't pronounce the name, though he was understanding more of their language every day) didn't take him to bed _every_ night. He needed time to recover in between sessions. Even with preparation he was often sore for a few days afterward. A good kind of sore, sure, but sore nonetheless.

He was in better shape now, as well. Both in health and in general fitness. He didn't have to worry about not being able to afford food, everything he needed was brought to him. And neither was he kept idle enough for any problems that boredom might have caused to come creeping along.

He'd started to venture out into the society around him after the first few days, his shyness over the nagas' curiosity waning as he realized he was just as curious about _them_ as well. Of course, communication was difficult to begin with as well. None of them were physically capable of speaking his language, and he could only make the poorest attempts at theirs. 

The shared sign language was, thankfully, much easier to pick up for all involved. The king never used it, but clearly understood it better than Desta did even now. Others only knew enough to make basic communication possible, but it was still better than nothing. He was beginning to understand some of what they said to him, but the hisses and other strange noises they made were almost impossible for him to distinguish properly, the nuances falling deaf on his ears.

Despite the language barriers, Desta had formed a budding friendship with one of the king's guards. A male, he'd eventually figured out for sure. Muscle and size weren't always the best indicators with the nagas, it tended to have more to do with class than sex. Warriors were larger (though still quite small in comparison to their king), though their muscles always tended towards refined grace than bulk, as he'd seen in some humans. 

Hair, voice, even chests gave little away as well. Nagas laid eggs, rather than live birth, and they had no need for the milk breasts would provide. Desta's appeal, no doubt, had been in his interesting mix of what would normally be a human woman's genitalia, mixed with the new flatness of his chest. He might have been more bothered if femininity was what the king had wanted as well, but the enigmatic male seemed to be perfectly comfortable seeing Desta as a man as well.

In fact, all of them seemed to have an utterly relaxed perception of gender. He wondered sometimes if it came from them all looking so much the same. Whatever the reason, it was refreshing. Even better was that he wasn't looked down upon for his position in their society. If anything he'd been treated with some reverence, something he was utterly unused to.

His new friend – who Desta called Vijaya, since he couldn't pronounce his real name – had been one of the first to approach him after he'd settled in. The young male was full of questions about Desta's life, and humans in general, and Desta had been willing to answer whatever he could, along with asking plenty questions of his own.

After their first round of mutual questioning, Desta had followed Vijaya to where he, and many others, practiced their fighting. It had been mesmerizing, and a little intimidating, to watch the way they moved. The speed and grace their bodies held, the _force_ of their strikes, even in practice.

It hadn't taken him long to build up the courage to ask. Vijaya had looked at him critically, taking in his rather soft, pampered body, but thankfully he'd decided there was _something_ that could be done with him. Desta knew he would likely never learn to fight as quickly or as gracefully as them, but he would be damned if he wasn't going to give it a shot.

Within a few days he was sincerely regretting that choice, of course. The sessions left him more sore than nights with the king. But so long as it didn't interfere with his other 'duties,' it seemed he was allowed to continue. And even when he was sore and tired, he found he was more than capable of giving the king what he wanted. The sight of those massive twin cocks roused him in a way he'd never experienced before.

But the fighting practice gave him a much needed distraction away from all his free time. And after the first few weeks, he found he wasn't quite as tired or sore (still feeling plenty of both, though) after the sessions. 

He was even starting to make friends, especially with Vijaya. But that was where the problem lay. He was starting to feel something more than friendship for him. That on its own might have been alright, but he was sure it was being reciprocated. Their entire culture was much less shy of physical contact than humans, but the way Vijaya touched him at times, the way he looked at him.

And he might have said damn it all and just thrown himself into the deep end, but the king was not someone he wanted to cross. Even without the threat of actually being _killed_ for it, he wouldn't want to lose such a good position. Hell, he didn't want to hurt the king, either. He was growing fond of him in a way as well, though he knew that one would never be properly reciprocated. The king might love him, in his own way, but it wouldn't be....

Well, it wouldn't be what was budding between him and Vijaya.

So he'd become a little more distant, tried to pull away. Seeing the disappointment in Vijaya's features whenever he dodged a touch was taking a toll, but he didn't know what else to do. Surely he must know it couldn't happen, as well?

He wasn't sleeping very well anymore, and as he lay nestled in against the king's chest, sore in the aftermath, he knew his performance was getting worse as well. He'd seen it in the king's eyes, and it only worsened his predicament. Would he be cast aside if he could no longer perform these duties?

“Ezshra.”

Desta jumped. It wasn't a perfect recreation of his name, but it was the closest any of the Naga's could get, and he'd come to accept it as his own. He looked up to the king's face, finding his face going red at the sight of the king's calm but curious face. And was that a vague hint of concern he could see there as well?

' _Something ails you. Has_ Vijaya _done something wrong?_ '

Desta couldn't keep the guilty expression from his face, but as he looked away, he was sure he saw _confusion_ on the king's face. Not anger, not suspicion.

' _Then why do you rebuke him? From what I understand you two have grown close._ '

Desta had to glance over at the translator for a moment, unsure that what he'd heard could be what the king had really said, but the gestures matched up, and for a moment Desta couldn't do anything, couldn't think to say anything.

When he regained his wits, he looked back to the king, feeling shock and guilt, but also the slightest glimmer of hope. He raised his hands to make the signs.

' _Because I am yours, your grace..._ '

Whatever reaction he'd been expecting, it wasn't further confusion. A hand came up to his thigh, running along it slowly.

' _You will be mine for as long as I decide, Ezshra, I don't understand why you think that would change._ '

Desta's hands dropped for a moment, his brow furrowing as he thought.

' _It wouldn't bother you? If... If I was.... With him?_ '

The king's brow raised for a moment, then shook his head slowly. ' _Should it, Ezshra? I am afraid I don't understand._ '

It finally clicked, and for a moment Desta felt the strong urge to clap his forehead with just how blind he'd been. The king wasn't human, and naga society was so different from his own. But he knew he wasn't the king's only concubine. Hell, he'd even seen some of the others of lower rank sharing each other without reservation. 

He'd been too concerned doing everything right that he'd forgotten he couldn't use human rules and expect them to fit. A weight fell off his shoulders, off his _heart_ , and he leaned in close to press his lips against the king's neck. The place he knew he liked best.

The king looked bemused, but still perfectly calm. Desta gave him a shy, apologetic smile, then pulled back so that he could sign again.

' _I am sorry. I still forget I am not among my kind sometimes. Many humans are much more... Possessive._ ' He wasn't even sure what the sign for jealousy was, but for the moment it didn't matter. ' _I should not have thought such of you. Will you forgive me?_ '

The king was silent for a moment, regarding him with an unreadable expression, but before Desta could get too nervous he spoke again.

' _Am I to understand this problem is resolved then? If you seek my forgiveness you have it, though I am still not fully sure it is needed. Will you go to him now? I dislike seeing the both of you so upset._ '

Desta felt a sudden burst of excitement, and it revitalized him despite the ache in his lower parts. He nodded eagerly, then placed another kiss on the king's neck before pulling away. He stopped only long enough to give the standard farewell, he hadn't forgotten his manners, and then he was gone.

He ran naked, it didn't bother him. Most here had already seen him like this, and most of the time his only clothing left little to the imagination anyway. His vision got a little blurry as he went, but he blinked the tears away resolutely as he made his way towards Vijaya's quarters.

He didn't knock, he was too excited, too nervous. He could only hope that Vijaya would still want him after pushing him away. He almost ran into the naga in his rush, and he came to a sudden, awkward stop, looking up into the man's face with something close to desperation.

' _I'msosorryIwasstupidI'msorry_ -' The signing, already too awkward and rushed to really be understandable, was cut off as he decided to speak with his actions instead. He closed the distance between them rapidly, feeling his skin spark where they touched.

And oh, how much joy he felt when Vijaya's arms wrapped around him, pulling him in close. He heard him whisper his name into his ear, and the sound of it sounded far more pleasant than his other name ever had.

They embraced for a few long moments, not doing anything else, just swimming in the mutual relief and pleasure that it brought. Desta might have tried to kiss him, not on the lips, but he knew the venom in Vijaya's teeth could kill him if they did anything wrong. But that was alright, there were other forms of intimacy, he could live without that one.

And some of those he fully intended to give now.

He pressed his lips to Vijaya's chest, sucking at the flesh there, and pressed his body up against him. One leg wrapped up around those strong hips, his bare leg sliding against the scales beneath, and he ground himself against the naga's body. It was a crass and lewd way to ask for what he wanted, but he felt it worked better than words could at the moment. He wasn't sure he would be able to form the signs without shaking, anyway.

Vijaya responded immediately, and Desta could _feel_ those shafts sliding out of the slit that held them, pressing in against him. Not in him yet, but soon.

Desta gave a startled noise, but didn't complain as Vijaya lifted him, so _easily_ , though he could feel his muscles rippling beneath his skin. Desta wrapped his other leg around him, and he felt himself being settled against the naga's twin cocks. It wouldn't take much from here, and thankfully Desta didn't even need to be prepared. He was still slick from the king's seed, and the lubrication that had been used before that. 

Desta slipped a hand down between them, and eagerly, if rather awkwardly, moved to shift them until they were in place. Part of him still couldn't believe this was happening, that he should be allowed not only a life of luxury but to have love and lust as well. But his body knew it was real. Oh yes.

He groaned as he felt the cocks slip inside of him, and he could feel the way Vijaya tensed against his skin. He wondered briefly if this was Vijaya's first, but quickly decided it didn't matter either way. It was _their_ first.

He slid down until their hips were joined and Vijaya was buried deep in him. He wasn't as big as the king, but that was a relief. He wasn't sure he could handle much more of _that_. He was certainly still big enough to feel every inch of him.

Their bodies moved swiftly, too impatient from earlier denied touch to care about taking it slow. Vijaya did most of the work, his arms lifting Desta and pulling him back down, his hips undulating in time. All Desta could do was work his mouth along his chest, his neck, his jaw. And, of course, clenching down on those cocks, drawing surprised but pleased noises from his lover.

They came almost in unison, sharing their pleasure along with their joy. Vijaya held him easily as they slowed to a stop, keeping him close. It was a disappointment to feel those cocks receding, but Vijaya didn't pull away. He didn't even put him down, instead just carrying him over to the bed, where they lay together, glowing in the contentment of post-sex and new love.


End file.
